In general, when women use a makeup product, especially of lips products such as lipstick or lipgloss type, they wish this product to be easy to apply and to have, after application, comfort and good remanence on the skin or the lips, in particular not to be transferred, and in particular no color or a low level of color to be transferred.
Patent application US 2007258933 discloses the use of a hydrocarbon-based resin and of a particular hydrocarbon-based block polymer for obtaining a shiny deposit on the skin or the lips and gloss remanence.
However, the user has a sensation of “tackiness” during the application (difficult to apply) and drying on the skin or the lips of products incorporating these hydrocarbon-based resin and hydrocarbon-based block copolymer. Furthermore, deposits formed from a galenical formulation incorporating such a hydrocarbon-based resin and hydrocarbon-based block copolymers have insufficient color transfer resistance level.
Therefore, it is sought to further improve the cosmetic properties of the said compositions, in particular the applications properties such as the glide and the easiness to apply and to obtain a uniform deposit on the lips and/or the skin, and in particular to have a deposit on the skin and/or the lips that has a good transfer resistance, and in particular a good color transfer resistance. The deposit should also be sparingly tacky or not tacky and have a good shine level.